bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Stuff-Mart Suite
Stuff-Mart Suite (also known as the Salesmunz Rap) is the second song from Madame Blueberry. Lyrics Salesman #1: Allow us to introduce ourselves, We're neighbors. Salesman #2: We moved in down the street! Salesman #1: Some say we're the most delightful bunch of fellows- Salesman #3: -You'll ever want to meet! Salesman #1: And if you have a moment to spare, Kind lady with beauty so... rare, We'd like to take a minute or two ''o''n a topic of interest to you. Salesmen: We represent the Stuff Mart. Salesman #2: An enormous land of goodies. Salesman #1: Would you mind if we stepped in, please? Madame Blueberry: Well I- Salesmen: And as associates of the Stuff Mart... Salesman #1: It looks like you could use some stuff! Madame Blueberry: Oh yes! Well as I was saying I- Salesman #1: I pray that you won't take this wrong, my dear, But initial observation is as follows: The criminal responsible for this decor really should be hanging from the gallows! (Salesmen laughs) (Madame Blueberry cries) Salesmen: We represent the Stuff Mart. Salesman #2: A magic land of retails. Salesman #3: Would you care to see what's on sale? (Larry nods yes then Madame Blueberry nods yes) Salesmen: Then as a customer of the Stuff Mart... Salesman #1: Get ready for some real nice stuff! (music changes to a rap) Salesman #2 and #3: Check it out! Check it out! Salesman #1: If you want a big hat Salesman #2 and #3: We got that! Salesman #1: If you need a tube of glue Salesman #2 and #3: We got that too! Salesman #1: A 20 gallon wok? Salesman #2 and #3: They're in stock! And if you need refrigerators to keep extra mashed potatoes, or a giant air compressor to blow fruit flies off your dresser, Or a dehydrated strudel, Or a nose ring for your poodle, Or a five pound can of tuna and some flippers to go scuba. Scuba! Scuba! Scooby-doo-be-doo-ba! Here we go, scuba! Come on! Salesman #1: If you need a rubber hose Salesman #2 and #3: We got those! Salesman #1: A rhododendron tree Salesman #2 and #3: We got three! Salesman #1: A wrap-around deck Salesman #2 and #3: Gotta check. But if you need a window scraper and a gross of toilet paper, Or a rachet set and pliers, and surround sound amplifiers, and a solar turkey chopper, Or a padded gopher bopper, Flannel shirts for looking grungy and some rope for goin' bunji. Bunji! Bunji! Bunji-wun-gee-fun-gee! Here we go, bunji! Come on! (music changes back to normal) Salesman #1: What we've mentioned are only just some. Salesman #2: Of the wonderful things yet to come. Salesman #1: These pictures you keep are so... Nice. Salesman #3: But you really should take our advice. Salesman #1: Happiness waits at the Stuff Mart! Salesmen: All you need is lots... More... Stuff. Madame Blueberry: So if I buy more things… that will make me happy? (Salesmen nods heads, while Blueberry looks at Bob and Larry. Larry shrugs, while Bob is displeased) Bob: I don’t think that’s true. (Gets close to Bob, and starts arguing) Salesmen #1: Yes it is. Bob: No it's not. (They both starting yanking Blueberry's purse, with her pulling her purse back) Salesmen #1: Yes it is. Bob: No it's not! Salesmen #1: Yes it is! (The purse flies out of their grips, and lands in front of the other two Salesmen, with a lipstick rolling out) Salesman #2 and #3: You really, really ought to. Madame: How could I afford not to? Salesman #1: Now you got it! Bob: Oh, great. Salesman #1: Happiness waits at the Stuff Mart! Salesmen: All you need is lots... More... Stuff! Gallery Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:1990s Songs Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End of Silliness? Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Country songs Category:Rap songs Category:Songs sung by Madame Blueberry